Four Weeks
by lighteningspear
Summary: Lena is frustrated with her normal life and begins searching the internet to fulfill her BDSM fantasies. Ongoing Widowtracer with adult themes throughout. Modern Day AU.
1. Day 0

**Four Weeks**

 _I don't own Overwatch or any of it's characters_

She moaned loudly in bittersweet ecstasy as the leather straps from the flogger crashed against her tender flesh. Her hands gripped onto the chains that had bound face-down her into the heavy table. She rested her head against the wooden surface when the blows stopped, her panting face showed relief for a moment before a look of unease replaced it. She craned her neck the best she could to try and find her Mistress. The other woman chose to hover just outside her blind spot. She whisked the flogger to the open area beside her, watching her sub twitch at the crescendo of displaced air. "You've been a bad little girl. No begging, no 'thank you.' I'm beginning to think I'm taking it too easy on you."

She began gasping an apology for her disrespect when Lena's bedroom door burst open. "O.M.G. Lena, you didn't plug your headphone jack all the way in again!" Hana shouted to her roommate. The British girl shrieked as her fingers shot out of her wet folds to cover herself. "I've told you, like, a thousand times to either upgrade to wireless or turn off the sound!" She slammed the door behind her. Lena's tomato red face whimpered in frustration. Shutting her laptop closed, she pulled up her pants with a sigh.

* * *

"You need to find an outlet or something. Like, nude knitting or whatever people like you do to get your kicks." Lena had been sitting listening to Hana scold her for the last half hour. The conversation was endless. Lena was learning all about computer viruses from porn sites, shady back traces that could lead to their house, the proper use of speakers, privacy, how loud she could be by herself, and all the dangers of not being educated about her fetishes. The only breaks she got were when Hana would stop waving a spoon at her long enough to take a sip of soda. Lena wondered how she was able to stay in shape living off caffeine and streaming all night long. The British girl didn't want to listen to someone younger then herself lecture her on the art of personal privacy, but she didn't have much of a choice. Hana was the only one who could cook, and Lena hadn't eaten all day. She swung her legs lightly from her perch on the bar stool at the kitchen island. "You aren't, like, getting off on this are you?"

"No!" Lena said too quickly. Her flushed cheeks betrayed her. "Ok, maybe a _little_ but, Hana listen-"

"N.O. Lena. We're not talking about that!" Lena flinched backwards as she whipped the spoon hard enough that some of the simmering sauce landed on the island between them. "You need, like, a safe outlet or something." She repeated for the eighth time that week. The older girl simply fumbled her fingertips, so Hana groaned while digging through her pockets before tossing a folded piece of paper on the island. "That's the website for a BDSM social network. You can use it to help you through this 'phassssssse' as you call it. It's supposed to be safe but promise me you won't, like, go giving out our address or something stupid like that. I like living in California."

Lena studied the note for a moment. Her roommate's tone was certainly annoyed, but Lena had learned that this was the way she showed her concern. It was a foreign feeling to have anyone support her oddities. As a child, Lena has always been an 'odd duck,' as her parents put it. When playing cops and robbers, she always volunteered to be the robber. She enjoyed the thrill of being hunted down by her peers, the anticipation of them discovering her hiding spot and, most of all, tying her down once they finally captured her. She never really played on those fantasies too much. Her adolescent years had been awkward enough once her friends and family found out that she was only interested in women, so she made the decision not to add any more fuel to the fire. Once she was finally out of the house and in the real world, she decided to finally indulge in her long-suppressed fantasies. The only problem was that she knew very little about the world of BDSM. Her knowledge could probably be compared to a bucket of water in the English Channel. Her personal experience could possibly fill in an eyedropper. The world had become so much bigger once she moved out of her parent's house, but finding someone she trusted to indulge her fantasies made her feel as isolated as she was back when she had first come out of the closet. The stereotypes of her curiosities had ended one relationship before it started, and another ex-girlfriend thought it was a joke that she decided to make every time they were out in public. No one had really tried to understand her beyond the stigmas of a lesbian who wanted to be tied down and toyed with, at least not until the day she found a small adult store hidden downtown. The owner of a sex supply store had been the closest thing she could call a mentor. Despite her shaved head and heavy makeup, she had a warm glow to her eyes as she told Lena how it wasn't about finding someone willing to hurt you. The entire purpose of BDSM is for two people to find a deeper connection by trusting one another to fulfill their innermost fantasies. She gave Lena a spark of hope…and a good deal on fuzzy handcuffs once she bought a pair of remote controlled panties.

Despite her speeches on privacy and safety, Hana had never attempted to suppress her desires. Neither one of them were going to win 'Roommate of the Year' anytime soon. Hana lived on sugar and could become _very_ vocal while streaming into the early hours of the morning. Lena had a hyperactive personality and tended to be a klutz about the little things, like plugging in her headphones before watching porn. Lena smiled warmly at the small offering of encouragement she had been given. Until the wheels in her brain began to turn. "Wait a tick. Hana, how'd you find this?"

The gamer turned back to the stove. "You know, things happen. You hear about all sorts of weird things on the web."

"Hana! You were complaining about me on your stream again, weren't you?"

She scoffed. "You're being, like, paranoid, Lena. It's not an attractive feature for you." The older girl took out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking your channel from last night."

"Okaaay, fine, you caught me."

"Hana! Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Hana moved to drain the boiling water from the pot. "Someone in the chat brought up the subject so I kinda went with it. It's no big deal, really. I got that from one of my friends and I checked it out. It's totally legit." Lena slammed her head on the table from embarrassment. "You're, like, tots welcome. Now move your face, it's time to eat."

* * *

Lena sat in front of her laptop. She frowned as she registered her new account on Fetish World. Once she admitted to Hana that she would actually _consider_ the webpage, she received yet another talk on how to properly handle herself on this type of social network. First, she had to create a new e-mail with a fake name on a mail service she normally didn't use. Then she had to think of a way to alter her appearance so that she wouldn't be recognized if she put pictures up. Finally, she was able to set up her profile in Fetish World after making sure she used her new email and that all her fake information matched up with both sites. It was a pain in the ass to say the least. The energetic girl felt exhausted, filling out half a page of notebook paper with her new identity so she wouldn't forget anything. She may be living in America now, but had her alias flying under her natural British colors just to be safe. She had promised Hana that she would never use the social network to actually meet anyone, but it never hurt to be extra cautious. Her username, Tracer44, was a twenty-two-year-old University graduate living and working nights (so she wouldn't have to convert her persona's time zones as much) near London. Her hobbies included hiking, aviation, pinup art and stargazing. She was an amateur sub who was interested in learning more about all forms of BDSM and looking for a Dom or Mistress one day. Lena let out a sigh. It was a lot of work just to get this far. She had almost quit halfway through from the frustration of it all. Hana had lent her a short, blue haired wig from her cosplay collection and Lena added her pair of orange aviator goggles that blocked out her eyes. She put on a tight yellow jumpsuit she wore once as part of a Halloween costume and a fighter jacket she only wore for special occasions. It was her "power jacket" that gave her self-confidence a boost when she was feeling down or wanted to look tough. She ruffled the beautifully combed wig to slightly match her normally spiked hair, praying her roommate wouldn't mind so long as she fixed it later. The young woman took a moment o admire herself in her full-length mirror. She looked _hot._ Especially her ass, which she felt was a little too big for her but looked fantastic in spandex. What especially mattered was that she was unrecognizable from her usual self. She imitated a few of her favorite pinup shots before taking a few shots with her webcam to add to her sparse profile. The twenty-six-year-old could barely recognize the girl digitized in front of her. A giggle escaped her lips. She felt like a secret agent infiltrating the mysterious world of pain and pleasure. It was like an entirely different person had taken over her lustful desires and was ready to take the blunt of them while she watched safely from the sidelines. The urge to start browsing the den of desire was halted when she caught a glimpse of the clock. It was nearly midnight. An unexpected yawn burst from her lips. She decided to leave a brief post advertising herself under the 'Searching for an Online Top' forum before turning off the lights and jumping into bed. The young woman decided to sleep in the nude because her body felt like it was boiling. The cool sheets quenched her hot skin, but the warmth in her lower body continued to rise as she fantasized about the possibilities of tomorrow.


	2. Day 1

**Four Weeks**

 _I don't own Overwatch or any of its characters_

Luck was no on Lena's side that morning. She had once again hit the snooze button on her alarm clock too many times before finally being awake enough to read the numbers on the screen. And thus began a typical workday for Lena Oxton. She nearly tripped to the floor while untangling herself from her warm sheets before running down the hall to take a quick shower, not bothering to rinse her hair since it usually had a mind of its own no matter what she did. On days like this she usually showered twice a day: a quick one in the morning to make herself smell a little nicer and a longer, more luxurious, one in the afternoon or evening. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth before getting dressed in a pair of form fitting khaki pants and a tank top under a blue dress shirt. She jammed her phone, keys and wallet into her messenger bag, which somehow made more sense to her then a purse, before bolting downstairs to grab a protein bar and a small thermos of coffee, which had been set to brew around the time she hit snooze for the _third_ time. She paused long enough to notice that Hana had left her a lunch bag on the table. The pink note on it read: _'I saw your light on late. Hope you find what you're looking for. Have a great day -Hana'_ "Awww." Lena grinned. It wasn't the first time that the gamer had made her chronically late roommate lunch like this, but it was usually after a particularly loud stream or yelling a bit too loudly at Lena for whatever she had done. "Lucky day for me." Lena cheered as she ran for the door to put on her sneakers to try and catch the last bus that would get her to the office on time. She was fortunate enough that one of the more sympathetic drivers had stopped to let her on, where she was able to enjoy her protein bar for the short commute. After two stops, she had caught her breath enough to sprint the last three blocks to the Winston Enterprises Building. Speed walking, across the ground floor, she greeted a few of the faces she knew before practically hurtling herself into an elevator about to close.

"Cutting it awful close again, eh, Oxton?" The young woman peered into the crowd to find her supervisor Mark giving her a disapproving gaze.

"Morning, sir." She faked a smile. "All that matters is crossing the finish line, right?"

"Your constant optimism aside, you should consider yourself lucky. As the acting manager- I mean supervisor of our division I have to be the first one in and last one out. Can you imagine such responsibility?"

Lena could only let out a chuckle while praying the gears would move faster. No one really liked Mark. He took every opportunity to remind everyone who worked under him that _he_ was the boss and his higher salary and job perks came with such a burden that no one could possibly handle it other than himself. He checked his watch while glancing at the glowing numbers above them. Lena was already jogging in place. The door opened to her floor and she flew past the maze of cubicles until she finally found her own. She managed to log into her computer a few seconds before the digital clock read '8:01.' "Safe!" She quietly cheered to herself, spinning around in her chair. Another average morning for the young Lena Oxton. She had almost settled herself into her pile of assignments for the day when a creeping thought passed by her brain. _'I created a profile on a BDSM site.'_ She almost pulled her phone out on the spot, but heard Mark's "humble" voice booming in the distance. She was lucky enough to not have a cubicle with a camera directly over her. The drawback with that luck was that her supervisor tended to hover around the office to make sure no one was goofing off. Lena groaned lightly to herself before forcing her meager self-control to take over for once. She patted the phone on her desk before focusing on the waterfall of numbers cascading across her screen.

Lunch could not come fast enough. Logging out of the digital time clock, she practically darted to the small cafeteria two floors down. She was eternally grateful for Hana's gift of leftovers because it meant she didn't have to waste time ordering food or waiting to use one of the microwaves. She stopped for a fresh cup of coffee before choosing one of the tables hidden in the remote corners. A few people waved to her. She politely shook her head while pointing to her phone. Despite appearances, Lena was not a very sociable person and it was well known that some days she just needed to be by herself to watch silly videos online to ease her own anxiety. The young woman felt no guilt whatsoever that this time she was using the same excuse to explore a pornographic social website. Her first course was a small salad accompanied by her logging on her Fetish World account. She nearly choked on a piece of lettuce by how popular she was. In less than twenty-four hours, she had received over fifty notifications that were divided into three different categories. The first one was showed that she was a small hit among a number of guys who were Liking and complimenting on her pictures. She attempted to hide her blush behind her hand. The opinions of the male population were the furthest from her mind. On the other hand, she probably should have expected that they would be drawn to her sexy pin-ups. The various compliments made her a little _warm_ , but not the same way seeing the same words written by a woman would have made her _hot_. She moved on to the next icon, which was responses to her ad. Her smile faded. Once again, they were all from guys, many of them simply asking for nude shots of her. Her fingers backtracked to the original ad. She supposed that since she had written down "Dom" as well as "Mistress" that they had all thought she was bi. Hell, Lena sometimes had trouble differentiating all of the different labels. She edited the ad to only say "Mistress," confident that it would fix the problem. Just in case, the young woman added a comment to the end of the replies. "Sorry, luvs. Looking for a woman." She began munching on a small hero sandwich. The last icon was for private messages. She was confident this is where her journey into the shadows would begin. She was wrong. The feed was full of even more men asking about her ad, wanting to see her naked, claiming she should already belong to them and dick pics. So many dick pics. _'Sweet baby Jesus, why are there so many guys flashing their junk to strangers?'_ Lena took a long look at the six-inch sub before putting it back in the bag. She was frustrated now, and not in the way she wanted to be. Typing furiously, Tracer44's profile was updated to expressively let the internet know that she was only interested in other women, was not bi, and asked to not be sent pictures of male genitalia! The dark side of the internet was beginning to drain the young office worker. She was almost glad that her lunch hour was nearly over. A computer screen overflowing with spreadsheets suddenly wasn't so bad.

* * *

By the time she had gotten home that afternoon, Lena was ready to tear her spiky hair out. How hard was it for people to understand that she was a _lesbian?_ No amount of meat in her feed was going to suddenly make her realize that she had secretly wanted dicks in the life the whole time. Her computer was almost strangled by the amount of frustration she felt. The updates to Tracer44's account only seemed to entire them more. _'Is there some sort of secret men's club where they get a gold star for "Turning a Lesbian?" Are there even any girls on this site?'_ Lena had gone straight to her room after coming home. Hana could only shake her head while peeling potatoes. She had hoped clarifying things would smooth things over, but it felt like the number of men trying to approach her had doubled since her noontime announcement. Tracer44 decided to get a little more aggressive. She took the time to actually explorercn5045 the site. She found a few different LGBT groups that she joined immediately, an erotic literature section that perked her interest and a photo gallery composed mainly of women which made her drool as she slowly Liked picture after picture. The erotic beauties wearing various degrees of leather or tied down in different positions made her folds dampen immediately. Thoughts of herself in those same predicaments had nearly driven her to pull out one of her vibrators. The young woman had to slap her own wandering hand. It was time to get down to business, so to speak. The various ads in the same thread she was under explained everything she needed to know. Most of the guys were looking for a Mistress and most of the women were looking for a Master. There were a handful of guys who were looking to go either way but Tracer44 was the only girl who had posted in six months that she was looking for a female Mistress. An annoyed groan rumbled through her throat. She began spinning herself around in her office chair to try and make heads and tails of the world. _'A shower.'_ Lena suddenly jumped to her feet, stopping to brace her desk as the world slowly stopped spinning. "All I need is a quick hot shower to pep me up. And if I don't get any good responses, then I've at least found a veritable gold mine of pictures to masturbate to!" She practically cheered.

45 minutes later, Lena returned flushed from her "quick" shower. A few more notifications greeted her on her feed. She was ready to ignore them in order to scope out the video section but decided to get the worst over with. "It's not like it can get much worse." The hairy profile responses proved her wrong once again. The brunette was about to give up when a glimmer of hope shined before her eyes. A response…without any facial hair. Lena immediately clicked on the profile. Widowmaker86 was a businesswoman living on the West Coast who had several years' experience as a Mistress and was looking for her perfect female sub. Her eyes widened. If this was a fake profile, they had done a good job of it. Widowmaker86's pictures all featured her in some form of leather corset or spandex, usually wielding a whip or holding up a pair of metal handcuffs dangling from her fingertips. Her thin face was always covered by a thick shadow traveling diagonally across most of her face. Tracer found herself drawn to the luscious lips that were perked in a seductive smirk. The young woman could barely contain herself as she replied to the private message.

The red circle next to Widowmaker86's name switched to green. A typing indicator appeared in the messenger. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Lena started fidgeting in her chair. "She's typing what do I do? What do I do?" Looking around frantically, she realized that there was no one in the room. "Oh."

An electronic chirp brought her attention back to the screen.

Widowmaker86: Hello, Tracer44. You said you were still looking for an online Mistress, yes?

"Ok." Lena started wiping the sweat off her hands. "Don't mess things up again, Love."

Tracer44: That's right. I'm glad I finally found another woman on here

Widowmaker86: Unfortunately, the men on this site are like savage dogs. Once they see fresh meat, they all want the first bite.

Tracer44: That's a bit scary lol

WIdowmaker86: I would not worry. Once you have a relationship status, most of the mongrels take the hint. What sort of an experience were you looking for?

Lena paused. She was attempting to think of an answer that didn't make her look like a complete idiot. She suddenly felt very old for her age. Like she had been wasting a lot of precious years that could have been used for something useful. Deciding to be bluntly honest, Lena returned her hands to the keyboard.

Tracer44: I'm not quite sure. I don't have any personal experience but I've been turned on by bondage fantasies since I was young.

Widowmaker86: I see. Well that is nothing to be ashamed of. We all have to begin at one point or another. What sorts of fantasies would you like to try to fulfill? Of course everything will require a bit of tweaking since it will not be done face to face.

Tracer44: I'm curious about bondage, discipline, humiliation, frustration, exhibitionism, having little control and feeling helpless I suppose.

Widowmaker86: A little bit of everything then?

Tracer44: Yes, please. I would really like to try to figure out what it is I do and don't enjoy

Widowmaker86: Tell me a bit about yourself otherwise.

Tracer44: Like what?

WIdowmaker86: Hobbies, shortcomings, aspirations of the future. That sort of thing.

Tracer44: Umm…I don't have many hobbies. I watch a lot of action movies and romantic comedies.

Lena could almost feel the annoyed face-palm echoing from across the web.

Tracer44: But shortcomings I have a lot of

Tracer44: I hit the snooze button too much, I'm a little lazy in my free time, I shower a bit too long, drink too much coffee, waste too much time goofing off on the internet and am completely awkward around strangers. In the future, I'd like to learn to cook, be a little healthier, more active and become more well-rounded.

Widowtracer86:…that's quite the laundry list of self-disdain.

Tracer44: Yeah…I'm trying to find myself I guess?

Lena buried her face in her hands. "Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Why do you always have to make yourself look stupid in front of pretty girls?" The chirp made her flinch. Peeking through her fingertips, she prepared for the worse.

Widowmaer86: You are a very interesting one. I think I have everything I need to start with. How would you like to be my online slave for one month to see what we can do?

Tracer44: Really? You'll take someone as flawed as me?

Widowmaker86: I don't believe you are flawed. Maybe unstructured, but not flawed.

A few tears threatened to prick her eyes. Lena smiled warmly at the computer screen.

Tracer44: When do we start?

Widowmaker86: Right now. I want you to say "I'm over 18 and ready to be owned by you."

Tracer44: I'm over 18 and ready to be owned by you.

Little bubbles giggled up Lena's throat. Her day had taken a complete 180. Only a few hours ago, she was staring at limp noodles and now she had finally started her adventure into the world of BDSM.

Widoemaker86: Good. Then for the next four weeks your sweet ass belongs to me. Your safe word is your name "Tracer44." Remember that.

A small knot formed in the young woman's stomach. Not a bad one, but Widowmaker86's sudden change in tone gave her the same sensation of a pair of handcuffs locking shut.

Widowmaker86: First, you will always address me as "Mistress" and thank me for everything I do to you.

Widowmaker86: Well?

Tracer44: oh, I mean thank you Mistress

Widowmaker86: A fine start. Do not forget. From now on, when you log on to Fetish World you must be completely naked. Starting now.

Widowmaker86: And you have to unhook your bra if you're using your phone in public

Lena practically jumped to her feet, removing her t-shirt, and jeans immediately. She stopped for a moment before letting her bra drop. Her Mistress made her feel like she was looking at her through the screen. She could see how capable she was now. Her Mistress had made her strip down without a second thought when she had known her for less than ten minutes. Shaking her head, Lena let her bra drop to the floor and peeled off her boy shorts before sitting back down.

Tracer44: Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress. I'm completely naked now.

Widowmaker86: You are not allowed to touch your pussy, except for hygienic purposes, or have an orgasm without my permission.

Tracer44: Thank you, Mistress

WIdowmaker86: Every waking hour, on the hour, you will take ten seconds to give either your neck, chest, stomach, ass or upper thighs a quick erotic massage. But remember. No. Pussy. I want my sub good and frustrated.

Lena bit her lower lip.

Tracer44: Thank you, Mistress

Widowmaker86: Tell me about your underwear.

Widowmaker86: One moment, this is becoming too tedious.

Lena tilted her head. She had a small panic attack thinking that she had somehow messed things up already. A new window opened up next to the messenger. Widowmaker86 was inviting her to a video chat. Lena began fidgeting again. _'What do I do? Where's the bloody wig at?!'_ At a loss of anything else to do, she clicked the dismiss button.

Widowmaker86: Is something wrong?

Tracer44: I just need a minute to get my face on

" _Shit_." Lena started scrambling around her cluttered room. Things were going so well. She had managed to have a normal conversation for over five minutes. That was a record high before things got awkward. A chirp rang out.

Widowmaker86: You disguised yourself, didn't you?

Tracer44:…..yes, Mistress

WIdoemaker86: I'm glad you are not an idiot. I'm guessing just the goggles and a wig, yes?

Tracer44: You're very sharp, aren't you, Mistress?

Widowmaker86: The website offers an application for that problem. You noticed how all of my pictures have the same shadow on them, yes? If you go to Settings, then Pictures, you can add a filter that will mask your face and even block out pictures in the background.

Tracer44: Wow, that's amazing!

Widowmaker86: You have such a nice face already. I recommend selecting the option that integrates your profile picture. That way you will always have your disguise every time you upload a photo or video.

Lena was slowly going through each step with her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't nearly as tech-suavely as Hana. After a few minutes of cursing, she believed that the filter was finally set. Lena brought up the camera to test it out. Lena's reflection was immediately replaced by Tracer44. Every turn of her head was an exact mirror. Shaking her head quickly, she found that the app didn't easily short out to reveal her real face like some of Hana's Snap-chat filters. She was so excited that she hit the call button next to her Mistress's name without a second thought. Widowmaker86 picked up after two rings. The older woman was wearing a purple corset that left the upper part of her chest and shoulders exposed. Long fishnet sleeves covered her arms. "I thought I had lost you."

"This is sooo cool, Mistress. I can't believe it."

"Yes, we live in an age where we can digitally disguise ourselves, but we still have to remind the mongrels not to send unsolicited dick pics."

It was at this time that the younger woman took a moment to really gaze upon her Mistress. She could tell that the other woman was petite even without the corset, with toned muscles hidden behind her sleeves. She was tempted to ask her to stand up so that she could see her legs. "You're very beautiful, Mistress."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." The small smirk on her shadowed face receded to a frown. "You have been given enough leeway for a fresh slave. Stand up and let me get a good look at my new body." Tracer visibly gulped. In all the excitement, she had totally forgotten that she was naked. The unconscious urge to cover herself up made her arms reflexively move towards her chest. "Don't make me wait, little girl." It came out as a mixture of a growl with a small purr that sent shivers down Lena's spine.

"Yes, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress." The blue-haired woman pushed her chair back before taking a step back so that most of her body was visible. Her arms crossed awkwardly over her stomach.

"Arms at your sides!" She growled more fiercely.

"Sorry." Lena squealed. She stood straight as a board. She bit down on her lip to try to stop it from quivering.

"Turn around. Slowly." Lena complied. Her hands wanted to cup her imperfect backside. It wasn't nearly as impressive without the spandex. "Stop." She commanded when Lena had turned around. "Stay right there." The blush that she had been surpassing had come out in full force. Lena had never been very fond of her ass. In her opinion, it was a little too round for someone of her frame. Hana had told her more than once that her waistline got away without much exercise because it all was going to the bottom curves of her body. She was waiting for the criticism, the repulsion that Widowmaker86 was obviously trying to work her mind around. She wasn't, however, prepared for what actually came out of her speakers. "You have a very luscious ass, little girl. I like it." Lena grinned as an internal cheer rang out. "Finish turning around for me."

 _'So far so good. She's hot. She thinks I look good. And nice, simple commands.'_

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lena tilted her head. "I paid you a compliment…"

"Oh, thank you, Mistress."

"You are a bit rough around the edges." The older woman hummed. "I'm going to have to think of something creative to properly mold you. What sort of underwear do you wear?"

"Boy shorts, Mistress."

"Ugh, why?" She could hear the disgust in her voice now.

"Because they're comfy, Mistress. And…they help contain that beast I have back there."

"I also have a 'beast' similar to you. They were not meant to be tamed. Do you own any thongs?"

"Yes, Mistress. I own four that I only use for very special occasions."

"Starting tomorrow, every day will be a special occasion. You will only wear thongs unless I tell you otherwise. Buy more. Cheap ones if you must so that you can wear one every day of the week."

"But they're so uncomfortable." Lena's hands were over her mouth in an instant. "I, I'm sorry, Mis-"

"Enough!" Widowmaker86 yelled. "I can see now that you are more than a little rough around the edges. You are a full blown brat who needs to be shaped from the ground up." She paused, watching Lena squirm. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Let's start with a nickel."

"A-a nickel, Mistress?"

"Yes. Get one. Now." Lena scrambled around her cluttered desk looking for loose change, finally diving off-screen to her wallet on her dresser. She returned a moment later breathing heavily and holding the shiny object up for her Mistress to see.

"Good." The smirk had returned, sending a chill up Lena's spine. "Turn your computer to the nearest wall." Lena did as she was instructed. "Now I want you to stand about a foot away, face towards the wall. Spread your legs. Wider. Wider. Good. Place the nickel on the wall near chest level and hold it there with your nose."

"Wha-" The young woman whipped her head around. She thought he had misheard her, but Widowmaker86 was settling back even further in her chair. _'She's getting comfortable. Shit.'_ She turned her attention back to the wall before things got any worse for her. Her muscles weren't used to this sort of position. It took a moment before she finally found her balance with both her stance and her nose. "I'm ready, Mistress."

"Not just yet, you aren't. Fold your arms behind your back." Lena shakily took her palms off the smooth surface in front of her to comply with the order. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she was able to maintain her position. "As punishment for your lip, you're going to stay that way until I say so. Understand?"

Lena's eyes widened. This was _not_ how she was expecting her first session to go. _'Is this my first session? Or am I just being punished? Is there a difference between them?'_ Her mind raced a mile a second. She managed to regain her composure before it could get any worse. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." The older woman could only grunt. Lena wasn't sure if it was in approval or annoyance, but she knew better then to ask. No matter what her current predicament could be classified as, she knew the best thing she could do for herself was to keep quiet and wait it out. She only wished that she had a clock to look at in her peripheral vision.

Time ticked away slowly. Sweat began dampening Lena's forehead as she pondered just how much time had passed. It could have been as long as half an hour or as little as five minutes. All she knew was that the strain of her muscles was beginning to overcome her. Widowmaker86 had become completely silent, save for the soft sound of furious typing that came from Lena's speakers. She shifted her feet slightly in order to relieve some of the pressure, praying that the coin wouldn't come loose in her wriggling. "So." Her Mistress' voice rang out suddenly, making Lena jolt in place. "You wish to include bondage, discipline, frustration, humiliation and a lack of control, yes?"

"Y-yes, Mistress." She didn't even try to contain the tension in her voice. The younger woman had completely lost herself in the fantasy that she was in her Mistress' personal dungeon. Her mouth had, once again, gotten her into trouble, leaving her Mistress no choice but to bend her over and bind her that way. Now all Lena could do was listen to her soothing voice while waiting for whatever sweet torment was being planned for her.

"You would like to improve yourself someday. By getting up on time, being more productive with your time and becoming healthier, yes?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Hmmmm." She practically purred. Lena felt a droplet of cold sweat fall down her spine. Her legs began to shake. "Do you own any toys or equipment?"

"Y-y-yes, M-Mistress. I have some rope, fuzzy handcuffs, a few vibrators and a pair of wireless remote controlled panties."

Widowmaker86 licked her lips. "I would also like to do a little financial bondage with you. Have you heard of it?"

"No, Mistress, I haven't."

"It's when someone controls your finances for you, but let us start small. Can you afford $20 a week?"

"Yes, Mistress." The response was becoming automatic. Lena was nearing the point where she would promise her her life savings if it meant she could stand up soon.

"Good. And I expect you to tell me how much of my money you are spending. Down to the last cent." She paused for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Lena. "How are you feeling?"

"In a little bit of pain, Mistress."

"Good pain of bad pain?"

Lena bit her lip. "Good but beginning to become bad. Thank you for asking, Mistress."

"Good. Communication is essential and you must be honest with me on matters such as this. It is the cornerstone of a healthy relationship for a Top and bottom. But it is also a lesson in submission. The sooner you realize this the better: You belong to me. From now until the moment I release you one month from now. You will do everything I say without question and you will thank me for the most humiliating tasks I give you with a smile. Are we clear, little girl?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Lena practically sobbed.

"Then you may relax yourself." Lena collapsed to the floor. She was panting as she slowly stretched life back into her back and legs. Blood flowed once again. A euphoric feeling flooded her brain, overpowering the aches in her muscles. "Back on your feet." Lena jumped upright without a moment's hesitation. "First, I want you to set up your phone so that you get a notification every time I send you a message on the website. Secondly, tomorrow you are going to wear a pair of your ridiculous boy shorts…" Lena smiled. "But…" It faded. "You are going to wear your smallest thong over them." She bit her lip before her mouth could get her in any more trouble. "And the first item you will purchase with this week's money is more thongs. I don't care if they're cheap, but you _will_ learn to love them before we're through."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you for taking me on, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Do not disappoint me, little girl. Now I need to go to sleep, I have work in the morning." She paused for a moment. "You should send me your work schedule as well. If I've converted time correctly, you said we both have similar sleep cycles, yes?"

"Yes, Mistress. It's a bit rough working late on this side of the ocean but I believe we do."

"Unless you lied about more than your appearance." Lena paled. She could feel the older woman's eyes piercing her through the shadowed veil. "But that is of no concern. Go to sleep. But no clothes tonight because I'm still a little mad at you."

"Thank you, Mistress. Goodnight, Mistress."

"Sweet dreams." Those full lips puckered every syllable in slow motion. Teasing Lena with their delectable appearance she knew she would never touch. Widowmaker86 closed the chat, logging off a few second later. Absentmindedly, Tracer44 did the same. She tip toed backwards until the back of her aching legs hit the bed. She collapsed. She didn't realize that her heart had been threatening to break out of her chest. Weather it was from the tension of her punishment, or the overbearing aura of the woman who had taken control of her, Lena felt a small pang of loneliness coming from the blank computer screen. She twisted herself into her blankets, allowing sleep to overtake her almost immediately.


	3. Day 2

**Four Weeks**

 _I don't own Overwatch or any of its characters_

"Safe!" Lena cheered from her cubicle. She practically fell into a fetal position on the floor while trying to catch her breath. "Jogging. It's getting warm out again so I'm going jogging again." The brunette promised herself for the umpteenth time. She clawed her way back up her desk before using her foot to guide her chair under her. She pulled on the back of her pants before sitting down. As instructed last night, she wore a thong over top a pair of her regular boy shorts. She pouted as she brought up her work e-mail, it was going to be long, uncomfortable day. _'Why are people so obsessed with underwear riding up inside them all day long?'_ Still, she rubbed the inside of her thighs, partially from her daily requirements and also to calm her burning muscles. The young woman finally got comfortable enough in her seat that she was able to bring up the day's work. _'Starting tomorrow, I'm not going to hit the snooze button at all. I'm gonna wake up bright and early so I can come to work on time and fresh as a daisy.'_ Her motivation screeched to a halt when she realized that tomorrow would be Saturday. _'Monday. Monday for sure.'_ Another average day, with the usual promises that would no doubt be broken in the near future. The hours stretched on in the melancholy morning without much excitement. Lena decided not to press her luck by keeping her hourly massages to just her neck. It was a perfectly normal motion for anyone who spent most of the day staring at a computer screen. She had done it countless times in the past, but the fact that she was doing it by her Mistress' command made the mundane activity incredibly erotic. Almost on psychic cue, her phone silently light up beside her. It was a message from Widowmaker86. She bit her lip. Fetish World was a pretty amazing site. All it took was a few clicks and any notifications from her Mistress went straight to her phone when she wasn't logged on to her account from her computer. Standing up to peek over her cubicle, Lena peered around the office. No one was stirring, not even her pompous supervisor. She ducked back down before quickly unhooking her bra. She opened the message with glee bubbling up in her chest.

Widowmaker86: I hope you've enjoyed my gracious gift of letting you wear that ridiculous underwear so far. But your time is up. Go to the nearest bathroom and rip them off your body. Straight up like a wedgie until it is completely off my body. Send me a picture of the ruined material before throwing it away.

"Waaahhhh? You've got to be kidding me, Love. I- ugh!" She grunted quietly to herself. She shrugged off the disbelief before logging off her computer. She needed to re-hook her bra anyway. Might as well get it over with. _'Rip it off like a band-aid.'_ She nearly laughed sadly at her own joke. This wasn't going to be easy, in more ways then one. Lena was lucky enough to walk into the women's restroom when it was completely empty. Racing into the furthest stall, she took a deep breath before looking down the inside waistband of her work pants. "It's been a pleasure." She spoke to her favorite Batman shorts that were riding up under the tight, purple thong. Lena took a deep breath. Shook her legs to steady her stance. And then grabbed on tight on each side before yanking the soft material up as hard as she could. Tears pricked the sides of her eyes as the fabric ripped loudly. Lena whimpered, holding back a more audible grunt working its way up her throat. She paused, panting lightly to herself before working her fingers down further to the ends of her underwear. Pausing for an instant to make sure she was still alone, Lena pulled hard until it finally came loose from around her crotch. The brunette was gasping in relief. The thong took its place snugly between her legs. She ripped the remaining material from the side, so she wouldn't have to pull it over her face. Lena had made a move to reset her bra before she realized she was only half done. Her phone was out in an instant, snapping a shot and uploading the photo in the private messenger so that her first official task would be complete. _'Wasn't so bad.'_ Lena smiled to herself while she took care of her bra. The young woman was out of the stall and had half of the ruined material into the trash can before the bathroom door swung open.

Lena's hands flew behind her back. She was lucky enough that her grip on her underwear loosened instead of tightened, allowing the material to go out of sight. Amelie Guillard, the Senior VP in charge of her division walked into the staffer's bathrooms like an angel waltzing into a pool of mud. It was unheard of for the company executives to not use the restrooms located on the upper floors. Lena froze on the spot. The metal can's lid squeaked awkwardly in the silence between them. "Good afternoon." The older woman greeted, while putting away her phone.

"H-hello, Mss. Guillard. What brings you here today?"

Amelie was the main reason that Lena chose to stay at the dead-end job for as long as she did. The woman was sex on a stick. Lena had been quietly lusting after her since she had interviewed her for her meager position eight months ago. Every so often she would come down to check in to make sure Mark was doing his job. Those were the days Lena would sneak into the bathroom to undo a few of her blouse buttons and try to tame the ruthless mane growing out of her head. Amelie walked slowly around Lena, practically strutting in her tight suit and short skirt. The younger woman had to stop herself from staring at her fishnet-covered legs leading up to her luscious- "Checking in a few things." Lena shook her head as she was pulled from her stupor. Amelie didn't seem to notice though, as she used the mirror to re-apply her makeup. "We have a big closure from a rival company to deal with and I don't want any bumps in the road along the way. You are?"

"Lena! Um, I mean my name is Lena Oxton, ma'am."

"Well, Lena Oxton, you work for this division, correct? Which department?"

"The, uh, data collection and interpretation."

"I see. I would like you to give the next presentation on your department's update meeting with myself and the Board."

"Me, Ma'am?"

Amelie clicked the lid shut on her lipstick. "You. Is that a problem?"

"Well Mark usually does that and I-"

"I am aware, but I find Mark to be incredibly tiresome. Always spouting the same facts and summaries. I would like a fresh perspective on what is happening in my division."

"There are some other employees…" Lena began stammering.

"I saw you first, so you are it. It's at 11am next week. And wear a skirt."

Lena was about to argue, when Amelie's piercing gaze shifted to focus directly in her eyes. She gasped, taking a small step back. "Y-yes, Ma'am. I'll do my best." The older woman smirked. Lena felt herself moisten on the spot. She turned to walk out of the bathroom, accidentally tripping into the trash can in the process. She looked back, face completely flushed with embarrassment. But Amelie wasn't looking at her with conceited, instead she was openly gawping at Lena's ass. Her dagger-like gaze returned to eye level, stabbing her in the heart. The younger woman bolted out of the bathroom. She kept her head down until she was safely back in the confines of her cubicle. A hand shot over her heart, clutching the fabric over top of her modest bust. Not many women were very interested in her. Men, of course, would cat cell her every so often, but another woman, especially one so attractive, had not blatantly scoped her out in a very long time. It was simultaneously flattering…and terrifying. _'W-was my boss…my hot boss...just checking me out?'_ Lena started shaking her head when her phone light up on the floor next to her. She picked it up, completely forgetting that she hadn't signed out yet.

Widowmaker86: I hope this will serve as a valuable lesson.

Lena sighed deeply. She got back into her chair, twitching slightly. _'My ass is cold.'_ She had just about caught her breath and logged on to her computer when a shadow appeared over her. The office worker gasped. Mark was looking over her wall. His round face was pale and his bottom lip quivering.

* * *

Lena collapsed on her bed once she got home. It had been a long afternoon with Mark checking up on her every ten minutes. He had obviously found out about the presentation- _'The presentation I never asked to give'_ \- and was obviously looking for a reason why. She gazed up lazily at her phone. It would be a few hours until Hana made dinner. Lena peeled off her clothes without getting up before tossing them in a pile by her hamper. Crawling over to her computer, Tracer44 logged on to Fetish World for a welcome distraction. The countless photos of erotic beauties had the same soothing effect as an evening in a hot spring. She was about to touch her pussy, when she remembered that it was strictly forbidden. Lena whimpered as she fondled her chest for her hourly requirement. The next four weeks were going to be a lot harder then she thought. Her weary hand was attempting to give into temptation when a new message appeared on her screen. She nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise.

Widowmaker86: Hello, little one. How was your day?

Lena decided to be honest to test the waters a bit. She was naturally a bit of a brat.

Tracer44: Thank you for asking, Mistress. My bum was chilly all day. How are you, Mistress?

Wiowmaker86: You'll get used to it.

The office worker let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Widowmaker86: I'm bored out of my mind, stuck late at work dealing with headaches. I'm glad you logged on. I needed a break.

Tracer44: Anything I can do to help ease your boredom, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: Good. You're picking up fast after last night, aren't you?

Tracer44: Because of your exciting training, Mistress.

There was a pause. Lena's pulse began to race. She was afraid she may have said something wrong again.

Widowmaker86: I told you flattery will get you nowhere. And your training has yet to begin, little one. I'm working on filling out an app that will appear as a private message board between us.

Tracer44: I don't understand, Mistress. Could you please explain?

Widowmaker86: Basically, it will be a checklist for you to complete on a daily basis. Speaking of which, do you work tomorrow?

Now Lena's pulse ran with excitement, instead of dread.

Tracer44: No, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: Good. You will take a trip to your local mall to buy your new underwear. I want you to wear a coat but no shirt or bra underneath. Will that be a problem?

Tracer44: No problem, Mistress. I have a long overcoat that I won't overheat in but will still keep your body hidden from the mongrels.

Widowmaker86: I want you to take a picture flashing your bare chest in a few fitting rooms as proof that you are doing as I command. Make at least three laps around the inside of the mall.

Tracer44: Yes, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: Let's get a few more things straight for your daily routines. You drink too much coffee, yes?

Tracer44: Yes, Mistress

Widowmaker86: Then for every cup off coffee you drink, you will drink a larger cup of water.

Tracer44: But, Mistress. Caffeine withdrawal is tough.

Widowmaker86: Don't pout. You won't be drinking less caffeine. Just more water. It's good for my body.

Tracer44: Thank you, Mistress

Widowmaker86: You wish to spend less time goofing off on the internet and become more well-rounded?

Tracer44: Yes, Mistress

Widowmaker86: You will be getting a time limit on how much time you can be online. And I will be giving you other ways to spend your time.

Lena perked up like a dog wagging its tail.

Tracer 44: Like what, Mistress?

Widowmaker86: Books for example. Instead of looking at cats, you'll spend more time reading books, learning new skills, exercising more and maybe a hobby I approve of. I expect reports to know you're actually doing them.

Her head dropped in disappointment.

Widowmaker86: And you will also have to log in shower times, so you'll have to start taking shorter ones.

Lena whimpered to herself, annoyed at the honesty of her self-critique.

Tracer44: Thank you, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: The problem with not being able to see you is I cannot tell how genuine you are being.

Tracer44: I swear on the setting sun that I'm being honest, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: It is rather spectacular this evening. I can see it from my office window.

Lena rolled her chair over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The view was amazing. She lingered for a moment, allowing herself to be engulfed by the cascading shades of red and orange flowing over her face. She rolled back over, smiling warmly.

Tracer44: It's beautiful, Mistress.

Widowmaker86: In England?

Lena bolted upright in her chair. Her hands immediately clamped over her mouth. _'Shit. I screwed up.'_

Widowmaker86: Little girl, I do not like being lied to.

Tracer44: I'm sorry, Mistress. But you did say I was clever for disguising myself.

Widowmaker86: You are, and I'm proud of you for doing so, but you were not able to keep up either facade, so you continued to lie to me. Somewhere on the West Coast I presume?

Tracer 44:….Yes, Mistress

Widowmaker86: You don't need to say anymore.

Widowmaker86: If you are going to be someone else, you need to give in to that role completely. The mongrels would have devoured you in a minute. Possibly even tracked you down to your home.

Lena bit her trembling lip. Not only had she disappointed her Mistress, but she had also broken one of the basic rules of the internet. She was about to start pounding her head against her fists when her computer dinged.

Widowmaker86: You make conceal, but do _not_ lie to me again. As for your punishment…well, since you have an overcoat, you can wear nothing but a thong and sneakers.

Lena face-palmed herself for bringing up the overcoat.

Tracer44: May I please wear a pair of socks, Mistress?

There was a long pause. The brunette didn't realize she had forgotten to breathe.

Widowmaker86: No. And now you have to send me pictures from _three_ different dressing rooms during your _five_ laps. Make sure to stay hydrated.

Tracer44: Thank you, Mistress

Widowmaker86: I need to get back to work now. Sweet dreams, little one.

Tracer44: You too, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.


End file.
